<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intruder by ryuujiins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355991">Intruder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuujiins/pseuds/ryuujiins'>ryuujiins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Dimension Travel, I Tried, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Some Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuujiins/pseuds/ryuujiins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco pays Jean a visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intruder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alternatively titled: i got a new laptop and dont know how to stop writing</p><p>PROMPT: You return home after a long day to discover a stranger in your house. Before you start screaming, they cut you off and say: “Please don’t freak out and let me explain! I know you never met your parents, but they were brilliant scientists. They discovered travelling through alternate universes. In another universe where your parents never gave birth to you, they gave birth to me. I guess this makes us… siblings? Anyways that’s not the point! You are the only one who can help me save the multiverse!”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean sighed, closing the front door and leaning against it. Military life was harder than he had expected, as told by his aching muscles and impending daily headache. Sure, it was nice to work for the military police of Paradis, but if he had known it would be this exhausting, he would have never considered it. He would have never spent all those years in training with that angsty, suicidal brat, and his gorgeous sister.</p><p>Mikasa. He wondered how she was doing. She never updated her Facebook often, not that she had willingly given it to him or anything.</p><p>Jean loosened the top buttons of his uniform, preparing to take a long, relaxing hot bath and curl up. Maybe he could finish binge watching that one show, spoil it for Connie. He snickered quietly. Connie was always complaining about how slow the pacing was, or how terrible the main character’s acting was. <em>'</em><em>Why is he always shouting?</em><em>'</em>  Connie had told him once. Jean walked in on Connie in the bathroom the next day, curled up on the toilet, episode 6 blaring through his earbuds.</p><p><em>‘They killed the main character!’</em>  Connie had tried to explain himself. <em>‘I need to see how it ends!’ </em></p><p>Jean shook his head, kicking his boots off by the door. Leisurely, his tired legs carried him through the hallway and towards his bedroom.</p><p>He stopped.</p><p>There was a rustling noise coming from his bedroom.</p><p>Jean’s heart began to pick up. He was sure he had locked the front door before he left that morning. His mind began racing through various scenarios. Neither Connie nor Sasha had a key to his apartment. Mikasa didn’t seem very interested in visiting. Annie didn’t either. Eren? No way.</p><p>The rustling stopped, and footsteps began sounding rather heavily against the carpeted floor.</p><p>Jean silently cursed. He didn’t have any immediate weapons on him. He was off duty.</p><p>He began backing up, slowly, quietly, away from his bedroom and towards his kitchen. The kitchen had knives, hopefully one he could use as a weapon. He kept facing towards the bedroom door, blindly grasping behind him. He gripped something and whirled it around in front of him.</p><p>A frying pan. Shit. It would have to do.</p><p>Arms shaking, Jean slowly made his way behind his couch. The footsteps had stopped, and he wasn’t sure whether the intruder had made their getaway or not.</p><p><em>‘Dogs are good for security, too.’</em>  Sasha’s voice rang through his head.</p><p>No, why was he thinking about this? Now isn’t the time to be worrying about dogs. But maybe he should have gotten one. Maybe he could get one of those dogs that looks like a bear, one that could rip any robber to shreds, one that could curl up with him at night when it got particularly cold-</p><p>He really shouldn’t be thinking about this right now, especially not when there was humming coming from near the front entrance.</p><p>Humming?</p><p>They were humming to Britney Spears right next to the couch. </p><p>Jean’s hand flew to his mouth, breathing becoming labored. Hopefully he was still hidden. <em>Could they see him? </em></p><p>A thought flickered through his mind, to check, but he quickly shook it off. No, Jean wasn’t suicidal. He may have had some stupid moments, but he wasn’t <em>that</em> stupid.</p><p>But, if he wasn’t that stupid, why did he do it?</p><p>And why did he come face to face with a freckled Jesus?</p><p>They both let out a loud yelp, Jean swinging the frying pan blindly, Freckled Jesus falling back and crawling around, desperate to avoid Jean’s Frying Pan of Some Fury but Mostly Pure Terror.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait!” The man cried out, curling up in a ball. Jean would have taken pity on him if he hadn’t just broken into his apartment and went through his belongings.</p><p>“I’m calling the police!” Way to go, Kirstein.</p><p>“Wait, please, let me explain!”</p><p>“Explain what?” Jean scoffed, holding the man at frying pan point. “Why you decided to break into my apartment and take my stuff?” He took out his phone, swiping through his contacts to Annie’s. He could trust Annie, right?</p><p>“Please, sir! I promise everything will make sense. Just,” Freckled Jesus looked up, a desperate look etched across his face. “Please.”</p><p>Jean looked skeptical. His finger hovered over the dial button.</p><p>“Explain.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re shitting me.” Jean laughed, hand running through his beard.</p><p>“I’m not, I swear!” The man, who introduced himself as Marco Bodt, exclaimed.</p><p>“You’re trying to tell me that you’re from an alternate dimension, living my life, and the only reason you’re here is because your military needs you to save our dimensions and the whole multi-verse?”</p><p>“Yes! That’s exactly it!” Jean stared at him.</p><p>“That’s it. I’m calling a mental asylum.” He pulled out his phone once more.</p><p>“Wait, sir, please! I’m honestly telling you the truth!” Marco clasped their hands together. Jean blushed, pulling away at a rapid speed. “I know it sounds crazy, but please believe me!”</p><p>Jean exhaled. “I’d believe Eren more if he told me he wanted to suck my dick behind a McDonald’s at 3 AM.”</p><p>
  <em>What? </em>
</p><p>Marco looked taken aback. “Erm… okay? But, really,” Jean got up, fully prepared to greet the ambulance. “I can take you there!”</p><p>Oh, now this was just getting ridiculous.</p><p>Jean turned around. “You’re gonna take me there? That’s the craziest thing I’ve heard all week.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t think I can exactly take you there, but,” the brunette fumbled around in his pockets for a moment before pulling out a small device. “Look! This is how I talk to my boss!”</p><p>“Your, boss?” Marco nodded.</p><p>“Mr. Ackermann.”</p><p>That piqued Jean’s interest. “Ackermann?” His mind wandered to Mikasa. Had she been visited by this mysterious counterpart as well?</p><p>“Yes, Levi Ackermann! Do you know him? He’s the strongest soldier we have, seriously, his strength is unmatched…” This guy is practically describing Mikasa.</p><p>“Yo, Marco,” he asked, testing the man’s name. Marco looked at him, ranting paused. “Have you ever thought about people from two different dimensions being… related?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Marco cocked his head. He looked so innocent.</p><p>God this sounded so stupid. Jean swallowed.</p><p>“Not like a counterpart, like you and me, but possibly, somebody got separated from their dimension and ended up in ours.”</p><p>Marco blinked, then shook his head. “No, I’ve never thought about that. I’ll have to ask Zoe.”</p><p>“Zoe." Jean deadpanned.</p><p>Marco nodded enthusiastically. “Hange Zoe, super smart and-“</p><p>“No, no, I don’t wanna hear it.” Jean held a hand up, silencing Marco. “I don’t know if this Sasha or Connie pulling a prank on me, or even Thomas, but I’ve heard enough. You can leave now.”</p><p>“But-“ Marco protested, but Jean sent a death glare his way, one that could almost rival Annie, or even Mikasa.</p><p>“Out.”</p><p>Marco’s shoulders dropped, head hanging low. “Fine.” He stood up and began messing with the device.</p><p>Jean's eyebrows furrowed.“What are you-“</p><p>“I guess I’ll see you… later, then?” Marco gave a weak salute, the corners of his lips pulled into a sad smile. Jean opened his mouth, but in a split second a bright light filled the room, forcing him to shield his eyes. When he uncovered them, Marco was gone.</p><p>Jean Kirstein was found on his bedroom floor the next afternoon, passed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! constructive criticism is welcome!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>